A drum-type washing machine typically has a cabinet including a front panel with an access opening and a viewing window through which clothes are loaded and unloaded. As shown in FIG. 1, the opening angle of the viewing window is designed to be greater than 90° in the prior art, if the range of swing is less than 90°, it would be inconvenient for users to load and unload clothes. Typically, the washing machine is used in the kitchen or in the bathroom, it has been widely noted that people intends to leave much more space for washing machine on the top and on both sides, but as the space in front of the washing machine is limited, the viewing window may be blocked from opening sometimes. Many of the viewing windows have a diameter of 500 mm approximately, and that means, for avoid being blocked, it has to be set aside a space in front of casing with width larger than that of a viewing window, otherwise the viewing window is being prevent from opening to a fully opened position, and it would be uneasy for users load or unload clothes.